wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Misaka 10032/Iona Mayu deck help
Introduction Hi, you probably know me from my 3+ posts of decklist help so heres another one! (Though this ones quite different because its for an actual tournament, not casual play anymore). So i'm going to be entering the same tournament a certain someone who plays Rainbow Ulith , Quackciel probably knows about this because his friend is joining it. Both me and that certain person started playing around the same time, he obviously started with Tama and I started with Piruluk meanwhile another fiend started with Yuzuki. Somehow after endulging into WIXOSS, between us three, we have finally obtained all LRIGS with me playing Iona, Piruluk, Remember and Mirurun, shinsei playing Tama, Anne, Midoriko and Ulith and the last person playing Hanayo, Yuzuki, Eldora and Umuru (though there are some overlaps I won't go into detail with). Okay, that was quite off-topic, lets get into the topic now. So I was deciding whether to use Piruluk, Remember or Iona for the tournament. Piruluk is good and all, draining there hand away however its a slow deck and so i'm well aware that it might exceed (yes exceed) the time limit. My second choice was Remember, though I didn't quite like the freeze mechanics as I feel like they could just charge the SIGNI away, I kinda like the more offensive edge of Remember though. So i'm down to Iona (because my Mirurun isn't so complete yet) which isn't bad, in fact its a really strong meta deck but personally its quite hard to play for me. However after something, in anime terms "Wixoss training camp", I was enlightened and slowly began to love Iona after realizing the potentials and combos it has (for example Ancient Surprise along with Iona, Full/Maiden and Code Anti Vimana can create a full board wipe, similar to Black Desire). Furthermore after reading Blitzer's extremely useful blog post, I've come to a conclusion I will use a Mayu-centred Iona deck, I have already tested Ultima-centred build already but I like Ancient Weapons more than Poison Fangs in playstyle and I also have a signed Mayu lol. Decklist So my decklist is pretty complete, and is based on a mixture of Japanese decklists after observing several deck recipes from Wixoss Parties. Despite that, i'm quite new to the deck (intermediate to the game) and so unlike other of my blog posts, I'll be expecting some more about the playstyle rather than the actual decklist, maybe some help in deciding cards to use. LRIG Deck Iona, Zero/Maiden Iona, Nepto/Maiden Iona, Uranus/Maiden - I see quite a lot of decklists using Iona, Half/Maiden so I'm quite unsure about which to use. The reason I leaned to Uranus is mainly due to that I have a foil version of it. Iona, Pale/Maiden - I like this card a lot, the -2000 helps kill off things like GRB and Mikagami, the force attacking isn't so major here though it helps so that they don't deprive me off ener. Iona, Full/Maiden - Its not like theres anything to choose from lol. The -2000 comes into help again, the rarely-used trash skill is also a pretty neat removal, killing things like Arcgain. The force attacking here is significantly better with Vimana. Iona, Ultima/Maiden - Mayu's best put-under-it option because you can actually grow into it sometimes. Though its not the main thing to grow to and so the deck doesn't really grow into it often, maybe against things like Anne I would grow into it. Like Blitzer said, it gives you a lot more survivability if your in a bad situation. Mayu, Genesis Miko - Our main LRIG! The reason I mainly chose Mayu was because I have a signed version of it and I like Code Ancients Necronomico's Lifeburst, a simple reason. With necronomico, you basically want to use Mayu to use it to its skill, I also came to like Vimana and so thats nice when playing Ancient Weapons too. Mayu's skip-a-turn ability is also extremely useful after using the field wipe combo mentioned above, allowing you to deal tons of damage while maintaining life cloth. Ancient Surprise - Its amazingly strong. The mill is rarely used but can force an Ulith to deckout and refresh, disabling them from using Black Desire. The power minus allows offensive capabilities with either Vimana or Marsface. Finally the revive is useful for defense, either reviving Aztec or Arahabaki furthermore ensures you have a 2 signi shield. With Mayu recycling it back after growing, you can first use its offensive power down once then return it back and save it for defensive purposes Last Select - Despite being situational and whatnot, I still find it useful as trashing is stronk. It is mainly used when your at Lv4 because after growing into Mayu, you can exceed back. However the sad part about it is you will most likely be able to use it only once because the rest of the exceed is saved for Mayu even if the ART is returned to your LRIG deck. Maybe I should run Rabiel to get rid of it after I grow to Mayu? Dark Matter /Dead Splash /Baroque Defense /Idol Defense/Black Crisis - Im in the process of deciding the last ART, I might even remove Last Select if I like 2 or more of these options. Dark Matter seems more like an Ultima Iona card but nonetheless the heal and trash is extremely useful, the 3 http://selector-wixoss.wikia.com/wiki/Black is kinda a limiting factor though. Dead Splash is nice because I can revive Necronomico with it, the cheap cost against Tama, Remember and Mayu is also a nice boon as you can protect yourself even right after the turn you use Mayu's exceed 5. Baroque and Idol here are basic defense cards as you don't always have guards and there is already enough protection from SIGNIs but none from LRIGs. Black Crisis here is probably used for hand farming. Right now I'm leaning towards Dark Matter or Baroque Defense. Main Deck Level 1 SIGNI 4x Servant O2 3x Code Maze Triumph* - Thinking of adding one more of this by removing a Babel after reading Blitzer's statement on how 2 of these are best first turn. I like Babel though, searching Kythera or Arahabaki is far more useful than searching Aztec. Also is Haniel and Michael tech good because I might need to change triumph and babel to that if I need lifeburst space for Vier=Rikabuto 2x Code Anti Texahammer* 2x Code Anti Henge Level 2 SIGNI 4x Servant D2 3x Code Anti Aztec 1x Code Maze Babel * Level 3 SIGNI 2x Servant T2 4x Code Maze Pyramid* 2x Code Anti Arahabaki* - Best thing with Necronomico 2x Code Anti Kythera - If I'm running the splash build i would remove this for Drei=Capsule Level 4 SIGNI 3x Code Labyrinth Quinn* 3x Code Anti Vimana* - I'm thinking of maybe removing something for Vier=Rikabuto for a splash build because Vier is really strong 1x Code Anti Marsface 1x Code Anti Palbek - I'm considering changing this to Marsface because field wiping is stronk. I like how you can use Arahabaki to call this and this to call Necronomico for advantage. Level 5 SIGNI 2x Code Ancients Necronomico* - Advantage engine, some say they don't like how this lv5 only has 1 text however that 1 text is extremely strong and fetches everything. Lifeburst is also good if you mill texahammer and pick something up. Spells 1x Fracturing Lust - You banish so this helps it burn there ener. Done! The decks been doing fine for me, as expected of Iona. I would like to know whether splashing in Vier=Rikabuto and Drei=Capsule would help the deck or slow it down because its a Poison Fang. Also because of how little vier powers down without violence splash, do you only use it for the charge? Also what to remove because lifeburst is quite crowded in this deck even without trigger guards. Right now testing a splash build is probably the only thing I'm gonna do because I don't plan to play full Poison Fang as that goes slightly better with an Ultima-devoted build. I feel like Ancient Weapons have a much better utility. Thanks for the help! I suppose theres quite a decent amount of Iona players amirite..? Category:Blog posts